Dating A World Known Phantom Thief or Detective
by Eve Of The Stars
Summary: All the things that come with dating the magical Kaitou Kid and corpse-magnet Heisei Holmes. Kaishin/Shinkai!
1. 1-3

Things That Come With Dating A Phantom Thief or Famous Detective

 **I. Their mothers.**

"RUN!" Shinichi yelled as they dashed down the streets.

"That's what I'm doing!" Kaito yelled back as they jumped onto a few rooftops.

"How did your mom figure out I was launching soccer balls at 200 miles per hour at your head anyway!?" Shinichi questioned as they hopped onto a balcony, then back onto the street.

"She was at the heist last night! We just never noticed!" Kaito responded, and curved around a bike.

"Now that I think about it, how did your mom figure out that I shot razor cards at you!?" Kaito asked as they skidded along a clothes line.

"Same reason!" Shinichi responded. They turned a corner, only to be met with the shark grin of the Ex-Phantom Lady. The squeaked, and ran the other way, only to met with the similar grin of a retired actress. They looked at each other in dread. And then they smirked. Smoke engulfed the area, and a a bunch of soccer balls came flying out everywhere at high speeds. Well, it doesn't hurt to be prepared, the unlikely couple thought as they raced around the streets once more.

 **II. Literally falling/bumping/landing/getting squashed by murder cases.**

Kaito and Shinchi were walking in the park on one of their dates. They fell into a poorly dug hole, where two dead bodies rested at the bottom. They sighed, and phoned the police.

They were at an ice cream shop, and when they turned around, ran smack into the corpse of someone who was hanged just a moment before. They sighed, and phoned the police.

It was a Kid heist. This time, Shinichi had gotten thrown out of a plane and instead of a blimp. As Kid caught him and landed on the ground, literally not ten feet away, there was a dead body. They sighed, Kid changed out of costume, and phoned the police.

They were hiking in the mountains along with the detective boys. A scream was heard, and a body fell on them. The kids shrieked, Haibara looked at it with interest, and the couple sighed, and phoned the police.

 **III. Dealing with insanely good luck and reality bending techniques.**

This time, the couple was on a bus when it got hijacked. Despite initial protests, Kaito got up, and walked to the front of the bus where the hijackers were. They trained their guns at him, but as it turned out, they had forgotten to put in any ammo. Then, as Kaito leaned forward, he made a flicking motion with his finger, and the guns crumpled and fell onto the ground. Shinichi sighed, getting a headache from trying to figure out how the trick was done while Kaito bounced in glee.

 **So...completely...random. What was my mind thinking again? Oh wait, it wasn't. Ha ha ha. I wrote this at three thirty in the morning cause I couldn't sleep. Luckily there's no school tomorrow for me! Might continue if inspired.**


	2. 4 & 5

**IV. Pranks. And Lots Of Them.**

"KAITO!" The school building shook violently at the enraged detective's yell. Kaito winced. He hadn't expected his Shin-chan to come all the way to Ekoda to comment on his latest antics. Said detective marched his way into the magician's class room, ignoring the the snickers of the other students. He slammed his palms into Kaito's desk, and the latter just beamed up at him innocently.

"Yes, Shin-chan?" The detective growled.

"My. Clothes." He stated between clenched teeth. Oh yea, now would probably be the best time to mention, that he was wearing a pink sparkly evening gown, and the clothes in his closet had been dyed a vibrant yellow.

"They look great on you, Shin-chan!" Kaito commented. And then the civilian counter part of Kaitou Kid noticed the soccerball being held in one hand. He gulped.

"KAITO!" He launched the ball at him. The class residents sighed. They would have to get a new desk again, and repair the window. This was becoming a normal occurrence.

 **V. Kidnappers. Both jokingly, and seriously.**

Shinichi woke up, and found himself tied to a chair, gagged, ankles bound, and his pockets turned inside out. Oh, and the gadgets he had kept after returning to his original body were all gone as well. Not the best way to start the morning. What annoyed Shinichi most though, was that he didn't have any coffee.

"Ah, our little prize is awake?" A raspy voice said, coming out of the shadows of the room. Shinichi rolled his eyes at how cliché this was.

"As you can obviously see, yes, yes I am." He retorted bluntly. "And it would be best to release me. You do _not_ want to know what happens when Kaito finds out about this." The man paused a little in his step, before flapping a hand carelessly.

"I doubt you boyfriend could find us here. We are in a very secluded location."

"Erm...actually, that's him right there." The man spun around, to be met with the shark grin of a Kuroba.

"Don't you think that you were a bit more...something...than usual?" Shinichi asked once they got back home. Kaito shrugged.

"Since Hakuba moved back to England for the time being, I don't have anyone to prank!" He said cheerfully before skipping up the stairs. Shinichi sighed.

The next time Shinichi woke up, he was once again confused by where he was. Oh wait, he's in a car, and there's a coffee thermos right next to him. Shinichi sighed. So Kaito had decided to kidnap him again to go on vacation.

"Your awake!" Kaito cheered as the detective opened the thermos. Well, at least it wasn't some old man like last time. He smiled to himself.


	3. 6-8

**Haha I'm back with another chapter. This one kind of has a theme of a thought at the end...whatever!**

 **Forget the disclaimer. DONT OWN AND NEVER WILL OWN MK OR DC!**

 **VI. Coffee, coffee, coffee.**

"Shinichi. Why was all my chocolate replaced with coffee?" Kaito asked, dangerously calm. Shinichi groaned. It was still morning! He hadn't had his coffee yet!

"Coffee..." He moaned as his head fell onto the dining table.

"Shinichi! Are you cheating on me with a drink!?" Kaito mock-gasped. When Shinichi didn't respond, he frowned.

"Kudo-kun, coffee had been banned from Japan." He said in an impersonation of Megure-keibu's voice. Immediately Shinichi's head jolted up from the table.

"What! No! I'll do anything!" He yelled a panic.

"Even breaking up with Kuroba-kun?" Kaito asked, still in Megure-keibu's voice.

"Ye- What!? No! Anything but that! I can't live without him!" Kaito grinned, chocolate long forgotten, and got up to make his detective his morning coffee.

 **VII. Frantic Phone Calls.**

"Kudo-kun! Tell Kuroba to get his ass to my apartment right now!" Hakuba roared as Shinichi picked up his phone. The black-haired detective sighed, pressing the phone between his ear and shoulder.

"What did he do this time?" He inquired as he scanned over the latest murder case files.

"He put confetti bombs everywhere I go! Literally everywhere!"

"Uh huh...do you have any solid evidence it was him?" Shinichi said absentmindedly, registering a new presence behind him.

"It was him! It has to be! Who else could have done it!?" Hakuba raged.

"Yea...call me back once you have evidence." Shinichi hung up, not listening to the other, before turning around to be met with the grin of his boyfriend. He sighed.

"Hello, Shin-chan!" Kaito said, before landing a kiss onto his lips. Oh well, Shinichi thought.

 **VII. Sherlock Holmes.**

"...and Sherlock is sooooo much better because he solved that case in only an hour! I would take at least three!" Shinichi rambled on and on and on as the sat in the study of the Kudo mansion.

"Yes, yes, yes! Shut up already!" Kaito whined childishly as he plugged his fingers into his ears. He seriously regretted, and what the hell had possessed him to, ask Shinichi why he adored Sherlock so much. It wasn't until two hours later that Shinichi stopped listing reasons. Afterwards though, he smiled at Kaito, before leaning over and trapping him to his chair. Kaito squeaked, (Kaito: no, I did not!) as he had had his eyes closed this whole time.

"However, I think magicians are much better." Shinichi said with a smirk, before closing the distance. Well, if this was how rants about Sherlock ended, then he would be fine to live with more.


	4. 9 & 10

**I'm back again~ did you miss me? If you haven't noticed, I currently have another short stories series going on that's more general and focused on the DCMK world as a whole, so go check it out if you like.**

 **IX. Criminals**

 **"** Why does this always happen!?" Kaito groaned as he realized he had been knocked out and chained to some pole.

Hmm. Seemed that someone gassed him when he left Shinichi's house to get something from his car. It was good he was tolerant to most gasses, having been making his own for a while now, so the one used must've been an original.

He sighed, slipping put easily from his chains and rotating his wrists to break the stiffness that had been laid upon them.

"What the- How are you out!?" A voice yelled at him. He turned to face some man in his late twenties. He tossed a smoke capsule, and the man collapsed.

"Shinichi?"

"Kaito! Where are you!?" Shinichi's worried voice blasted into his ear through his phone.

"Ah, I got kidnapped by what seems like is some person from a previous case in some warehouse. Mind picking me up?" A breath exhale on the other side.

"Of course, Baka. Wait there." And so he settled in to wait, tying up the kidnapper for good measure.

 **X. Doves?**

Shinichi's eyebrow twitched.

"Ok Shin-chan! This is Via, Luna, Elips, Ryna, Cres, Poli, Yuko, Shiko, Shino, Tsuko, Yuno, Teri, Iren, Saiko, Tuki, Rei, Rein, Serin, Ino, Siba, Himi, Teri, Silv, Srai, Sima, Rin, Abiko, Frey, Akru, and Daiko!" The thirty doves innocently flew about the room, taking great care not to bump into anything.

Rin, or was it Sima? ...Saiko? Perched upon Shinichi's head, making itself at home.

"Kaito...you said this was only _half of the flock,_ right?" Kaito blinked.

"Yep! Three of them are with Kaa-san traveling the world. Aoko has taken a liking to one of them, so she mostly takes care of that one, and the other twenty-six are in the aviary back at home!"

Shinichi facepalmed. He had met several magicians, but none of them had _sixty doves._


	5. 10 & 12

**A wild** ** _Writer's Block_** **has appeared! What do you do?**

 ** _Eve Of The Stars_** **used** ** _Idea Attack_** **!**

 **It was a critical hit!** ** _Writer's Block_** **has fainted!**

 ** _Reader_** **has gained a** ** _new chapter_** **! XD (no, I don't own Pokemon or DCMK. We'll leave it like that.)**

 **Heya everyone~ here's another chapter that came to me while watching Detective Conan Movie 13 (Lol, what? Kid's not even in that one, never mind Kaito...) and I felt like writing it...**

 **Well, here ya go!**

 **XI. Missed Dates**

"Kaito! I'm really sorry; it's just that the serial killer that had been in Saitama suddenly fell off a building and they had to call in the Saitama officers which took a while and then it was revealed that the serial killer was killed by another serial killer on accident and that case was tied in with a kidnapping incident last week along with the blackmail case from yesterday an-" Shinichi paused in his rant as he realized Kaito had started laughing. "Kai...to?"

Kaito attempted to compose himself, smiling crookedly. "Sorry, it's just...even though people are dying...it's funny how with you, every single case is so complex and yet you only solved it in a few hours where others would've taken days..."

"So...you're not mad?" Shinichi ventured to ask.

"Oh no, I am," Shinichi gulped as a sharp grin was tossed his way, "but you can make that up to me with desert." He sighed.

"Deal."

 **XII. Sugar Rush**

"Shin-chan! Your back!" Shinichi flinched as a certain magician leapt at him, arms wrapping around his torso.

"Kai?" Shinichi blinked. It was then he noticed the pile of candy wrappers and soda's on Kaito's 'Heist Planning Desk'. "Kai..." He began, interrupting Kaito's rant about the character study of Mr. Banana and Mrs. Triangle in some kind of show, "how much sugar did you have?"

Kaito tilted his head. "Uh...I dunno!" He then started to literally bounce around the room, sparkles exploding randomly.

Shinichi facepalmed.

He was never letting Kaito plan a heist at 2:00 am on a Tuesday morning again.


End file.
